Conventionally, a plasma display apparatus is known as a display apparatus that drives address electrodes with capacitive loads based on display data of lines and displays images on a display panel. The plasma display apparatus includes plural power wires to supply plural voltage levels, a control circuit to make the display data from input video signals and an address driving circuit to apply the plural voltage levels to plural address electrodes. In the plasma display apparatus, the address driving circuit selectively applies the plural voltage levels to the plural address electrodes, provides a charge distribution period between an address driving period of a line of the address electrodes and the next address driving period, disconnects the plural address electrodes from the power wires during the charge distribution period, makes a closed-loop state by connecting the address electrodes, redistributes the charges stored in the address electrodes to the address electrodes and tries to reduce the power consumption in the address period (For example, see Patent Document 1).
In this way, in the address period, by performing a so-called charge sharing that distributes charges of the address electrodes when voltage is applied to the address electrodes, since it is possible to apply the voltage to the address electrodes from a state where the charge is distributed, the applied voltage and the power consumption can be reduced.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-122930